girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Steampunk Divers
Steampunk Divers is a fan-coined name for a group of people wearing what appear to be -style antique diving suits who are not specifically identified in the comic. They come into the story just as Lucrezia-in-Agatha is attempting to ascend to full-blown God-Queen status. Almost nothing is known about the motives, purpose, and origin of this group. This group shows up unexpectedly and seemingly out of nowhere (a set of arches shown behind them when they suggest the may have tunneled their way in) in the laboratory in the Queen's Society dome where forces loyal to Agatha are attempting to remove a copy of Lucrezia from Agatha's mind, while trapping and holding the copy for interrogation by Queen Albia of England, adding yet another complication to the already-quite-complicated-enough, thank-you-very-much battle between Agatha's allies and the copy of Lucrezia (completely in control at this point) in Agatha, fighting alongside the copy of Lucrezia in the Anevka Sturmvoraus clank body, although this Lucrezia is currently out of action, having been disabled by a command from Tarvek Sturmvoraus. Appearance All of the members of this group are wearing outfits that bear a resemblance to old-style diving suits, complete with air tanks. The suits are made of loose-fitting, gray, canvas-like material, with gauntlets made of what appears to be brown leather. Strictly speaking, that should be gauntlet; while the left hand of each "diver" is covered by a conventional, heavy glove, the right is encased in a light gray sphere, with gold- or brass-colored fiddly bits, an amber light on the side, and a reddish lens on the front. Presumably, these are some sort of energy-beam weapon. Some details aren't clear, but the suits all seem to have a metallic utility belt held up by two brown leather-like shoulder straps. (In the image chosen for this article, the shoulder straps are not colored brown, as they are in subsequent images. This appears to be a coloring error.) Each suit includes a helmet of bronze-colored metal, shaped roughly like a squat cylinder surmounted by a dome slightly smaller in diameter that the main part of the helmet. On the front of the cylindrical part of the helmet is what appears to be a face plate in the form of an irregular hexagon, shaped like a wide coffin. But rather than revealing any hint of facial features, each face plate glows with a dull, reddish-orange radiance. The front of each dome contains a small circular light of the same color. The single tank on the back of each suit is the same bronze color as the helmet, with brass-colored fittings and a matching band, studded with raised ovals, encircling the upper part. A seemingly flexible hose connects the tank and helmet. Alliance This group appears to be working with Lucrezia, but does not seem to be directly under her command and the members certainly don't seem to be revenants. This group seems to be working against Tarvek, Martellus von Blitzengaard, and, especially, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, who are all present, working to extract Lucrezia's mind from Agatha's body. One of the members of the group saysIn act 2, volume 7, web page 050, last panel. that if they "blow this place" (presumably killing all three of them) that the divers would "eliminate all kinds of problems in one fell swoop!" In any event, a fire-fight erupts between the Divers and some Albia-loyal troops who are also present (see above about complications) leading to heavy causalities on both sides. We don't see exactly what happens, as we are following Our Heroes' Lucrezia-extraction efforts, but it appears the Divers decide at this point to cut their losses. And so, they grab the still-nonfunctional Lucrezia-clank and skedaddle, and do indeed activate the dome's self-destruct mechanism in the process.